My demon class mate
by PaulMamasboy.2
Summary: It will be a long story, so I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. Made by me and a friend , quick summary, Yukio is transported through time and space to hogwarts, but what happens to Rin when he was away? I'm horrible at summarys so just read it already. P.S The more you review, the more chance of another chapter
1. Chapter 1

Yukio pov:

No one trusts Rin and I any more, ever since they saw our blue flames and my 'being possessed by satan', they have never looked at us the same since. Even shiemi (a.n, shiemi is a girl) won't give us a smile! Rin has noticed, so he is ignoring them back, how immature.

As I finished the last class for the day, I went to Mephisto (a.n, he is the demon God of time) to say how everyone is acting odd, but I found his office empty. I went to write a note on his desk. When I finished, 5 minutes had lasted and the office was still empty. I went to leave, but something caught my eye, it was a beautiful cock-coo clock. It was made of wood, yet painted to look like stone. I watched the clock tick. It was almost 6pm, as I left, I heard the clock cock-coo. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. As I came to watch it, something seemed strange. The bird seems to be getting bigger. As the fifth cock-coo began, the bird came off the clock altogether! I was swallowed by the bird, only hearing the last cock-coo on repeat in my head. I was soon consumed by a pit of darkness.

Dumbledore pov:

As I walked into my office, I found a teenage boy in there, he was wearing strange clothing, clothes I had never seen before. I had never seen this person before. As he got up, I noticed something that could only be described as a tail. He seemed to have pointy teeth as looked around, as if not knowing where in the world he was. He looked a bit like me when I was younger. After a few more minutes of confusion, his attention was driven to me. He tried to speak to me, but he only spoke in a distant language that I believe is Japanese. As he continued to speak, he noticed I didn't know what he was saying. He soon looked at me and gestured for me to say something

Yukio pov:

I found myself in a large room with a desk and shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. As I kept looking around, I noticed an old man in the corner of the room near a door, he seemed to be interested in something behind me, I looked behind me to find my tail sticking out, I quickly hid it. I said to him," excuse me sir, but I don't know where I am, I could be anywhere really, but the last place I remember being is Japan." As I looked at the man, he looked confused. "You don't speak Japanese so you?" I muttered. I must be really far away from home. Looked at the man and gestured for him to speak. I could tell this wasn't Japanese, but I could understand it perfectly. I'm guessing it is a demon thing. "How can I help you?" The old man said. I found myself answer in his language, "where am I? And how can I get back to Japan? " this seemed to amuse him, "my boy, if you want to go to Japan, you would have to cross a few oceans!" He gave a chuckle. "But you are in England, Hogwarts" I thought to my self, I haven't even heard of Hogwarts, so I must be far from will I get back to Japan? If I don't get back to Rin soon, he may try to take over classes! Plus he won't do his home work, and he won't wake up in the morning! He'll fail all the classes, and won't become an exorcist like he wants! And. . . I looked up to find the old man looking surprised, I went to see if my tail was sticking out again, it was, but I think the fire caught his attention, not the tail. I was stressing over Rin so much that I lost control of my flames. He, unlike the usual 'oh my god, your Satans son! Pass the holy water!' He said, "would you like to be a teacher of demonology?" Unexpected and reasonable. After some thought (aka, 2 seconds) I said "sure, but why me?" With a smile, he said, "because you're the only nice demon I know of, plus you're a trained exorcist." As he said this, he pointed to my exorcist pin on my chest, "also the students wouldn't mind another interesting subject and in the thousands of years Hogwarts has been here, students have left this place uneducated in demonology." I looked at him, he seemed to have this all planed out, but his arguments did persuade me. "come with me" he said "I'll set up a room for you. Would you like it fire proof?" When he asked this, I turned off my flames. "No sir" he smiled "it's Dumbledore, oh, before I forget, do you know how to cast a spell? If not, professor Flickwick will teach you the basics" as we continued to walk, 'Dumbledore' continued to talk. I wondered more, and more about this place. I need to get back as soon as possible!

Ron pov:

"Harry!" I called out, he soon turned to finder me running at full speed at him. When I stopped, I could hardly tell him the news I ran over to tell him. "What's so important?" He asked me. He looked behind me to find people picking them self up from the mint heat attack I gave them. "You'll . . . Never. . . Guess!" As I puffed , he sit with a smile "I don't know, did Draco eat a slug?" I laughed at his comment. "No, but they replaced our astronomy with a new one! It's called 'demonology'! Does that sound interesting or what? Dumbledore even got a new teacher for it! I heard that Hogwarts would be the first magics school to teach the subject!" Harry seemed a bit puzzled about the news, but excited all the same. "Never heard of demonology, but it sounds interesting, it has to be better then Astronomy with professor Trelawney!" When Harry said this, we both gave a snort, it looks like this year is going perfectly!

Yukio pov:

My unexpected visit hasn't gone unnoticed! Almost every student I have pasted has asked if I REALLY was a teacher here, which I would always answer with 'yes, I start teaching demonology tomorrow' and they would always reply with 'WOW! Your young for a teacher, how did you learn so much?' I would always think to my self , it won't hurt to keep a bit of mystery, so I would just give them a toothy grin, showing fangs and all. I mean, a 24hr mystery won't hurt, I mean how fast can the message spread that 'omg, my teachers a vampire!'

The message spread way quicker then I expected! My exorcist uniform made me seem more like a vampire, because it is so fancy. Plus I look sleepy, 6pm Japan is 10am London, so I'm going through jet lag I guess. Plus the fangs, I look like a vampire. The student think I do anyway, I saw a few students Aiming garlic cloves at me and a lot of stares. It took all of my sanity (more that Rin could ever hope for) not to laugh. I got the my new dorm to find two students there, one with a bucket of garlic, the other with a water gun. When I got closer, one started throwing garlic at me and the other used the water gun to squirt holy water at me! The water only hit my hand but "THAT FUCKING HURT!" I screamed at them. I went on the dorm quickly, they seemed to be scared of something, but I ignored them. I started to inspect my already healing hand, and found it on fire, I guess that's what .they were running away from.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio pov:

I walked to my first class to find everyone as far from the front as possible. I ever saw some kids sitting on the ground just to stay away from the 'vampire teacher'. But, I had to stop the rumours, so I said this "good morning class, you all must of heard of the rumour going around, but there is no need to worry, I'm not a vampire." This sentence seemed to calm people down, students started to sit in desks, but the front two rows remained empty. But a girl in the back still put her hand up. She asked "if your not a vampire, how come you have fangs?" When she said this, the students once again started to look worried, some walked back to the back. Another student said "sir, my friend said he squirted you with holy water, when he did, your whole body was covered in blue flames!" When he finished, this made half of the students freak out and the other half try to climb out the window, but stopped when they saw we were in a tower. This is going to be really frustrating to explain. "As you know, this is demonology, your headmaster informed me that you can all see demons, so I will show you how I got the job." The students seemed confused, but they payed close attention. I started to move the first 2 rows of desks to the side, some students got fidgety when they saw I was placing the desk in front of the door. I was lifting the desks above my head, I don't think that helped with my 'I'm not a vampire' case. Anyway, when I had made the space, I found some chalk and started to draw a circle for summoning demons, like I had seen other teachers do so many times before. I got a knife, no one liked the look of that, so I told them "don't be alarmed, this knife will only touch demons." When I said this, I cut my hand a bit, every one was confused. I heard one student comment 'doesn't that make him a demon?'

I continued the ritual I let ten drops of blood land in the circle and covers the cut. I said an indication. When I finished the ritual, 10 ghouls appeared for every drop of blood. All the students in the room gasped at the horrid creatures, some move forward to get a closer look. After some thought, I decided to use the guns, to show I was trained. After I would summon more and use Satans power to show I was dangerous. I'm sure that will work.

Hermione pov:

Like everyone else in the class, I was nervous about the new teacher. There has been lots of rumours that the new teacher was a vampire. As the class went on, Neville said his friend (aka, him) had told him that "my friend said he squirted you with holy water, he said your body went up in blue flames!" I saw the teacher sigh, as if to say 'here we go'. He moved the first few roads of desks to the side. I heard Lavender sigh, as if she was thinking 'omg! So hot!' I'm guessing she did this because he was lifting them above his head! All the other girls, after hearing Lavender sigh, copied her.

When professor finished moving the tables, he looked thought the closets until he found calk and started drawing a funny looking circle. I had never seen a circle with so much detail and perfection before! When he finished, he went back to the closets to find something else. When he came back, it made people really nervous, I mean who wouldn't? The teacher got out a knife. Word on the street says vampires have freakishly good aim. I saw a few people in the back who got there wands out! When the teacher saw the unease of the students, he said "don't be alarmed, the only thing this knife will touch is Demons." This line eased and worried everyone. Mainly because he immediately cut his hand with the knife. "Doesn't that make him a demon?" I heard Ron say, everyone, including Draco nodded. But I barely heard, I was fascinated that the teachers blood was a ting of blue. When he stopped with the blood, he said strange words in another language and a horrid strange being ape are per drop. They looked like zombie dogs and smelled like rotten eggs. After letting us observe, Professor Okamura stepped into the circle. The zombie dogs all turned to him and jumped to attack. He, like second nature, put his gun from his back pocket and shot all the ghouls, two per bullet! That is how freakishly good his aim is! He put the gun on the desk and got the knife again. Of cause, Draco had to open his fat mouth and said "are you a muggle sir, because they are muggle weapons! We ARE in a school that teaches magic, so it's pointless for you to use guns when a spell would work." Draco had a smirk and was acting like he was thinking 'I'M right, YOUR wrong, don't try to argue about it, because you will fail'. I hate it when he has this attitude, I makes me sick. The professor must be thinking the same thing, because he was giving Draco a death stare And professor is good at them! He snapped his fingers and the book in front of Draco caught on fire! With blue flames! EVERYONE freaked out, I was shoved with everyone else to the wall, away from the fire. Professor Okamura snapped his fingers again and the fire went out. "Any questions?" He asked. No one spoke. We all just went back to our desks. "As you can see, I'm not a. A vampire, I am, in fact, a demon." GAPH! SHOCK! HORROR! UNEXPECTED ANSWER! Everyone else in the class had the same reaction and most, like me, didn't believe him. Everyone gave a second gasp when a tail pecked out from behind him. He when back to the table and got the knife and got a new cut in his hand, but there was no sign of the first cut! It had already healed!

There was a lot more blood now, AND a lot more blue. He covered the wound and said the strange words again. Even more of the creatures called ghouls appeared in the circle. What professor did next no one will ever forget. He ignited his whole body in blue flames! When he did this, his ears extended to points and his black tail got a ball on the end! His head got two horn like flames. The feast of the body was covered full stop, int the flames. Okamura jumped into the circle, with out the gun this time. When the demon dogs saw him, instead of jumping to attack him, they whimpered on the corner of the circle. But they went to attack him anyway. This time, he touched each of the dogs in mid air. When he touched a demon, it would explode into flames and would be ash before it could touch the ground again! When they all had died the brutal death, he smudged the side of the circle and when back to normal, but his tail remained and his hand had a claw like posture. "Class dismissed" said the professor. We all left with one of the two thoughts 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY DEMONOLOGY TEACHER IS A DEMON!' that or you're me and thinking 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE DIDN'T GET HOMEWORK'. Mainly the second one.

Yukio pov:

I think that was a god lesson. But I do have to get back to Rin soon. Everyone is probably freaking out or thinking I some how slept in a few days. Probably the first one though.

I repeated the 'fire treatment' with every class I had. It's the same every time. All the kids at the back of the class room, sigh when I show strength, confusion when I get the knife, gasp when they see blue fire. It's the same every lesson.

All the other professors are saying that Dumbledore hiring a 15 year old demon is worse then when he hired a were-wolf.

Draco pov:

"Goyle!" I yelled out. He is so annoying, but he always does what I want when I want and never complains. He is just never at my side when I need him. He soon came running to me "do you remember the demon teacher in the school?" I asked him. It took him a few seconds to remember! What an idiot. "Yes, I remember him, he made a fool out of you and burned your text book." He said it like a weather report. This proves his stupidity. Where is crab?" I asked him, he pointed to the Slytherin common room. "Go to the library and and find everything you can about the most dangerous demon you can find. We are going to get ride of Professor 'Okumura'" I told him. He went straight to get crab to help him. I hope he payed attention this time.

Hi! Thanks for reading my story! I will publish the next chapter in three days. (18/Jun/25)


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco pov:**

"Did you do it?" I ask Crab. He nodded and gave me a piece of paper. I couldn't read it and had to ask Crab to translate his atrocious handwriting. He told me it said this. "Satans first-born. Born from a possessed woman, Satans first born, also known as 'Rin' is stronger then Satan himself. He defeated him many times without fail. To summon this demon, use this indication. . . Oh satan, with your mighty power, send me the strongest of the two. . . " when crab finished reading, I told him to write the indication neatly. "Crab, can you explain to me what it means by 'strongest of the two'? I'm sure two demons are better than one." Goyel and Crab looked at each other. Goyel said to me finally "this demon has a younger brother, but it has been missing for years. Nothing can summon it because it is already in our world." I gave this some thought. "Well, you got the strongest and that is good enough. Crab, have you got the neat indication?" He nodded and gave me the paper. It was readable, I'll rewrite it later. Professor will have no chance against Rin! Prepare to die Okumura!

 **Yukio pov:**

I started with my first class. Everyone was even more nervous then yesterday. Might be the tail that I'm letting free instead of cramped in my clothes, might be when I'm waiting for students to copy something down, I light the candles on my desk. . . With blue flame. Who knows? I should be allowed to be me. I guess it's because they know I can light them on fire if I wanted to. I could also be because I'm so freaking awesome!

I started the class and immediately got a request from a student. He asked me "sir, can we learn how to summon demons?" He was saying it with a 'omg, I guess had the best day of my life' attitude, not like he was asking me if he could learn how to accidentally summon satan or something else I can't handle right now. I said to him "no, sorry but that if for after you learn about demon types. We don't want you summoning a demon king or a high level demon." He looked disappointed, and soon said "sir it is just because I found an inscription and I couldn't find out what it was for. Can you summon it for me?" He said it sweetly, but something was wrong with that grin. "Why don't you just Google it? It works with every type of inscription. . ." Only a few students showed an understanding of what I was talking about. "Fine, I'll summon it, but you will have to do research on the demon for homework." while students groans about the mention of homework, I set up a large circle. I have no idea what this thing will summon, so I better be prepared for anything. I got a note from the boy and looked at the inscription. I had never seen one like this, it must be a rarely used demon or a new one. I cut my arm, larger then yesterday and let about a pint (1/2 litre) of blood fall int the circle. I saw a few students in the back faint at the sight of so much blood. I closed the wound with a small, quick fire to heal it quickly. I found the indication and read "oh satan, with your mighty power, send me the strongest of the two!" As soon as the last word left my mouth, I was blinded by a blue flash.

 **Draco pov:**

When Okamura finished the indication, the whole class, including professor, had to sheild there eyes form the light. When the light pasted, everyone looked up to to see a boy the same age as professor, he even looked similar. But this boy had deformed hands and feet to look like a wolf. Beside him was a sword. When professor saw him, he smiled! DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT THAT IS THE WORSE DEMON APART FROM SATAN? Okamura spoke with the demon for a few minutes before addressing the class. He said the most unexpected thing you could say "don't be alarmed, this is my twin brother, Rin Okamura."

 **Rin pov:**

I was floating around, aimlessly, I couldn't feel pain, I couldn't feel pain or happiness. Only the being of myself. Then it happened, I was being summoned! Satan would not let me back this time. Soon, I felt the warmth of the outside world instead of the cold of Gehenna. I was being set free.

I opened my eyes to find myself blinded by something bright. I was kneeling on wood, but that is all I know for the moment. As the light fades, I started to see the world around me. I was in a classroom. No one looked familiar. All the students looked like I was a demon. Oh wait I am. SHIT. I can't remember how I got here! Where was I last? Some where cold. Gehenna! How did I get there? *mind blank. I looked up to see the teacher of the classroom. He looked familiar. Where have I seen him? I looked behind him to see a tail! I know who he is! "Yukio! You got me out of that he'll hole? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was in there for years man! Can you get me back on the first day next time?" As I thanked him/ got annoyed at him, I noticed a look of confusion on his face. "I was only teleported here a few days ago, time must be different in Gehenna." When he said this, I couldn't help but not believe him. "Where are we anyway?" As I looked at the class room, I couldn't find a classroom that I had seen like it. It's not from cramp school or the high school for that matter. "Hogwarts, England. We are in a school for witches and wizards."when he finished this, he stood up and addressed the class. Even though I could understand it, I could tell that this was a different language. Wait a minute! How can I understand this again?

Yukio explained that I was his twin brother, everyone gasped, I'm guessing that he didn't explain that he was one of two but did explain he was a demon. Go figure. Yukio used his foot to smug the circle to let me out. As soon at he did this, my head exploded with a headache. It got worse until it felt like my head was being split open. When it stopped, I was no longer in control of my body. Satan had taken over.

 **Harry pov:**

When professor Okamura smudged the circle, the boy, or 'Rin' collapsed onto the ground. He was holding his head like it would fall off. When he stopped, he picked up the sword behind him and opened it, when he did, he was in a ball of blue fire. He walked up to Professor strangely, trying to bend in angles he can't (trying to bend arm backwards, bend where there is no joint etc). He spoke to professor in a strange booming voices that any language would understand as "hello my son, did you miss me?" When he said this, he tackled professor out the window! Everyone in the classroom panicked and ran. Ron and I ran into classrooms yelling "EVERYONE! TO THE DINING HALL NOW!" We where soon followed by a crowed of people doing the same. Probably because they saw the demon fight outside. When everyone was in the hall, Dumbledore cast a spell, keeping us in and keeping the demons out, that included professor Okamura!

 ** _Yay! Finished another chapter! Please leave a review! I love to hear your opinions and ideas (I actually have 15 chapters written, but I am a slow typer, thats why the chapters are so short)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukio pov:**

SMASH! Rin/Satan shoves me out the window. We landed on the nearby roof. Satan smiled and said "thank you for showing me to this place!" He gave another one of his horrid laughs, he soon looked me in the eye. "Your head master has the elder wand! With it I will open the Gehenna gate! And know one will stop me!" He suddenly jumped at me, pushing us both off the roof and into the ground bellow. Satan made me land head first, I could feel warm blood erupting from the back of my head. Satan looked satisfied with his work and left me lying there, groaning from the pain of the slowly healing wound. What felt felt like hours later, my head had healed enough for me to stand up and walk. I started to limp to the castle. I looked up, and to my horror, I found satan crawling though a window in the nearby tower.

I ran as fast as a brain damaged cat through the castle. I heard in the distance the sound of students yelling to got to the dining hall. So I ran penguin style to the dining hall, hoping that I won't find a Rin/Satan hybrid on the way.

When I (finally) got close to the hall, I heard a slam and Dumbledore speak gibberish. I tried to open the door and found it locked. I banged and yelled, but the door didn't move. I remembered that there was another door that came from the staff room and ran to it, turning my flames one to make me run faster and heal quicker. I felt relived when I found it unlocked. I jumped inside and drew the strongest demon protection spell I knew. When I finished, I turned around to find all the students pressed against the wall as far from me as possible and half of them looked like they were having a heart attack. I realised that I still had my flames and quickly calmed my self to show that they were looking at 'Yukio demon', not a 'crazy Satan/Rin hybrid demon'. I looked up to see a few teachers giving me 'WTF?!' looks and professor Dumbledore giving me a death stare worthy of an award. "Professor Okumura, explain yourself, what is outside and how did it get here?" I looked around to find EVERYONES eyes on me. After a bit of consideration, I decided that a brother would not be a good thing to explain in front of hundreds of pairs of eyes. "I got a request from a student who didn't know what the indication would happen and asked me to show him. I know now that I should have checked, I'm sorry for the mess it has caused" I heard muttering though the hall. But it silken fed when we heard walking outside the large door. BAM! When heard what sounded like someone/thing ramming the door. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dumbledore cast a spell on the staff door, looks like we're going to be here all night.

 **Rin (not Satan) pov:**

I felt weak in my own mind. Satan was using all my energy on the door. But it wouldn't budge. He rammed at it, summoned demons and made them attack it. He had tried to burn a hole in it and even tried picking the lock. Through all of this, I was fighting to get to the front of my mind, to try to take control once again. Every now and then I would be able to make my self twitch, but all I could do was make myself wink or do a slight smile. But every time I did, Satan would take full control once again and I would be thrown to the back of my mind with the sound of Satans laughter echoing though out my mind. "Is that the best you can do?" He would say and then turn his attention back to the door. Sadly, that is the best, but I'll keep trying, I just need him distracted long enough for me to get closer to the front.

 **Lavender pov:**

The demon was showing no sign of weakness, we heard constant banging on the door, when there was no banging, there was the sound of rabid dogs or simply claws being dragged across the door. These noises continued until about midnight when there was silence. This was possibly worse then the noise because we didn't know where the demon was. I looked at the group, they all looked worried and scared. We here a creak at the door. We looked over to see that pieces of the door would burn in a bright blue light and fall to the ground. This continued until there was a man sized hole in the door. We watched in terror as the beastly demon crawled threw the door and stared directly at us! The only ones awake! He stood still and starred at us for a few split second moments, with a different kind of look in his eyes! Even his flames calmed for a moment. He gave a wink and a goofy smile and turned to the wall, his flamed increasing and his goofy smile turning to a devilish grin. I and all my friends fainted at the idea that THE HOTTEST GUY EVER LIKES ME/US!

* * *

 _ **sorry that this chapter is short and late, but I have to save room for the next chapter, its going to be a big one. please review and tell me what you think! from dreamerofdreams**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin (not Satan) pov:**

Satan had climbed into the roof. He stayed there until the people bellow had all woken up and an important looking teacher had stood up the front to make an announcement. 'He must be the headmaster' I heard satan think. This is the result of hearing each other's thoughts, it gets freaky. He jumped down next to the old man and tackled him threw the wall to the next classroom. I tried my hardest yet to fight to the front of my mind. When I got closer to the front of my mind, I was able to see the Satan had his claws brushing the poor guy's face. BAM! I felt a large pain in my head, it felt like my face was burning off. It felt like one of Yukio's holy water bullets. But never mind about that! I screamed out "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BARSTARD!" When I said this, I was able to spot where Satan was hiding in my mind. I attacked him by punching and kicking it to death, if I had my sword in here, it would be on fire right now.

Satan seemed to crumble in my mind and leave to Gehenna. I woke up to find my whole body in my control. Yaaaay. . . . Headache.

 **Yukio pov:**

When I saw Rin/Satan (I have a theory that Rin is sleep walking) tackle the headmaster, I ran after him through the new hole in the wall. He was making a lot of twitchy movements, he was blinking more and sometimes he would suddenly jerk to the side. All this was forgotten when his claws appeared to be aimed at Dumbledores face. I had no choice but to shot him. I aimed at his stomach, but a sudden jerk resulted in the bullet hitting his head! Satan/Rin gave a shriek and fell to the floor. He gave a spaz attack and suddenly became motionless. I was horrified to see my brother like this. The holy water bullet had started to burn Rin's face, a small wound was expanding from the top of his head. I heard Rin groan and I happily saw Rin move, indicating that he was no longer possessed. He opens his eyes like it pained him and was soon looking around. His wandering eyes found me. He got up cat like and ran full speed at me, forget about not being possessed, He came back worse! His blinding flames nearly stopped me from seeing my target, but like second nature, I pulled out my gun and shot him in the stomach.

Rin pov:

I noticed I was still in flames, so I thought I would prank them and pretend to still be possessed. I remembered how Satan got up and copied it. I ran full speed at Yukio, planning to football tackle him into a hug, but no, he SHOT ME! I landed on the ground and was tempted to actually attack him now.

 **Hermione pov:**

Everyone jumped when they heard the gun shot. A few people (including me) ran to the noise to see what happens while the rest of the school ran in the other direction. I some how got in front and what I saw amazed/horrified me. I saw the demon get up and run full speed at Professor Okumura who shot him in the stomach! Where the bullet landed, the skin started to burn away and flake to the ground, it wasn't pretty. The demon fell over and soon got up. He walked up to Professor and full on punched him in the face "FOUR EYE MOLE FACE! THAT F*CKING HURT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOT ME AGAIN?" No one knew what was going on, this demon was about to attack Okumura and he DID attack Dumbledore, but now he is complaining about getting shot? This has to be one messed up brother! I looked over to the demon and found it picking at a fast closing wound on its head. "Look what I have to do now! You can help me! You're the doctor!" He continued to pick at the wound until he pulled a strangely shaped bullet out of his head. He started to examine it but quickly dropped it, clutching his hand he said his brother "you shot me with the holy water ones!? Those ones hurt the most you barstard!" He started to pick at the wound on his stomach. When he pulled out the bullet, he threw it at Yukio, but it went out the window. "Four eyes, where's school?" The demon looked out the window "looks like we're in the Abby" he started to walk out of the room threw the hole and started to make his way threw the dining hall towards the exit. He said "good day mama" to Snape and "wazzup?!" to Mcgonagall. Everything is fine. . .ish, considering that this guy nearly killed everyone and interrupted a full day of school work, but now he was telling Draco "you look like a dead unicorn!" And Lavender "you smell funny!". Now that I think about it, almost anyone that came close to Rin got a funny comment or stupid question he should know the answer to. ("What's 1+1 again? Forgot!") he stumbled out of the roof and I just heard him mumble "this is worse then the hangover". When he was clearly standing outside the door, he turned and yelled to everyone "I'M NOT A FROG! I AM A DOG!" He immediately ran on all fours barking his head off. When he was out of sight and the barking sounds had silenced, Professor Okumura walked to the front of the hall he made an apology face. "Sorry about that, but know that you have all met, that's Rin Okumura. With the permission of Professor Dumbledore, Rin will attend here until we are both able to leave." About then, everyone in the hall had turned to look at Dumbledore. He gave a nod and a wave for Okumura to continue. "He is usually harmless, but for now, he has somewhat of a hangover. But for in the future, I would recommend not touching his sword if you don't was a new scar." When he finished this, he walked from the front and headed for the door. When he was in the doorway, someone yelled from the crowd, "sir, where will he sleep? And what house would he be in?" When this was said, all the boys in the hall got extremely nervous. I guess they figured out that this demon or 'Rin' is someone's roommate. Professor gave this some thought before saying "it will change a lot, but he will start in Gryffindor. He will start tomorrow." Almost everyone in the hall calmed down at this statement, but of course this only made Harry and Ron's insanity go out the window. "That thing will have the bunk next to us!" Harry said, freaking out like the 'dark lord' was behind him. Ron added "how do we know this guy won't kill us in our sleep?!" Neville nodded and said "I have a secret stash of holy water! I stole it from Snape when I found out that the new teacher was a demon! We can soak our beds with it!" The boys calmed down knowing that there was at lest something to protect them.

 ** _Yay! New chapter complete! Just a heads up, I might not post another chapter for a is because I'll be combing out of holidays soon. So this may be last or second last for a few weeks. Sorry! PLEASE! REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin pov:**

Conclusion, holy water + Rin = fried brain. I could barely see what I was doing or where I was. Heck, I couldn't hear what I was saying!

I stumbled out of what looked like a barn, but it could have been a hallway full of kids, heck it could be meadow for all I know! But I guess a fried brain means 'you can't see!', but anyway, I saw what looked like a demon cat down the hall. I believe this is what my brain thought; Cat! Cat scared of dog. Demon Cat! Scared of demon Dog. Am part demon, close enough! Act like dog, scare away cat! Will work!

No, no it didn't work. I think it had something to do with the fact that demon cats can turn into cats the size of small tanks. Something like that. So now I'm being squashed by a cat. Yep. As I tried to move out of its grip, I saw a blurry man (eyes are still spazzing out) walk up to the cat, ignoring me. "Mrs Norris! What are you doing?" I heard a familia voice reply "back off old man! I have found my true master!" The blur was starting to become visible, it looked like an old man who seemed to be in great need of a shower. "Mrs Norris,"he said "are you really going to throw away 10 years of friendship?" The voice answered "I've only known you a few weeks!" The man looked puzzled, then surprised when a scruffy cat walked down the hall. The old man looked at the giant cat, "mrs Norris, what's" he was cut off by the voice again "DON'T CALL ME 'MRS NORRIS'! I AM KURO!" The man seemed startled at this. He walked away with the scruffy cat following him. I'm thinking this over, I think the voice came from the 3 ton cat on top of me. This is what my brain translated the conversation to: Kuro=demon cat, demon cat standing on me, ouch.

I think that's the best my brain will be able to do for a while. I looked up at Kuro, my brain still trying to do the 'scare away cat routine', so I was still barking my head off. Kuro started to lick my face off, saying "I found you!". With a poof of smoke, he was the size of a normal cat, still licking my face. Then I remembered! Kuro! He is my familiar! I started to hug him "Kuro! You're here!" I told him. I looked down at my wrist to look at my watch, all I could see was a blurry clock face. Brain translated blurry to 'you're late for class! Find Yukio!'. I got up and started to look. "Here Yukio!" I called out "here demon, demon, demon! I'm late for class! Come and get me!" I heard a near by door open and went straight to it, Yukio must of heard me.

 **Ron pov:**

When the demon had left and everyone had calmed down, professor Dumbledore got up the front "so you have all met Rin Okumura, he is harmless as Professor Okumura had said. He will mainly attend Demonology classes, so all of you will see him at lest once. But for the rest of the day, he will attend other classes at random. Now that that's out of the way, pleases go to your classes for the day, breakfast will be sent to each of your classes." When he finished this, everyone got up to leave. I saw Fred and George at the door selling holy water balloons, crosses and 'deadly holy verses'. I ignored them and walked to class with Harry. We both took the long way, not to skip the first 10 minutes, we heard Rin barking is head off down the hall.

When we got in the classroom, we found the teacher late and breakfast on every desk. Toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. I started to eat, I heard Rin outside yelling to Professor Okumura. Something like "here demon, demon, demon!" But it was hard to tell thought the heavy door. A Ravenclaw thought it was a good idea to open the door and let the demon in, so of course, they opened the door. Rin stumbled in and asked "can you please tell me where Yukio's class is?" No one moved except Lavender, who looked like she was about to explode.

 **Lavender pov:**

O!M!G! THE GUY OF MY DREAMS JUST CAME TO MY CLASS! AFTER THE WINK LAST NIGHT/MORNING, I KNOW HE LOVES ME TOO! EEEEEEEEE *fan girl scream on the inside

 **Ron pov:**

Rin looked like he was listening to something and left saying 'thank you!'. I, wasn't surprised when I saw Mrs Norris following him. Probably trying to get Flinches attention about a student not in class. Everyone gasped when we saw Rin pick in the cat and say "come on Kuro, we must find Yukio!" He was soon running down the hall way. I moved out of the classroom to see what the heck Rin was doing, only to find him yell "the leprechaun was right!" And see him jump out the window with the cat screaming on his shoulder. I think he must be hallucinating , because I see no leprechaun!

 ** _So, ya that's the new chapter. Yep. Just so you know, the rest of the story will just be Rin and Yukio hanging around hogwarts until the end of the book._**

 ** _Rin will find out how the heck he got into Gehanna and the non existent chapter (insert big number)._**

 ** _But the other chapters will be funny! I promise! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, that was a big time gap between this chapter and the last, but between school and doctor who, I can be hard to fit stuff in. Please don't kill me**

Rin pov:

"Can you tell me where Yukio's class is?" I asked the class. No one moved except a girl in the back who was having a spaz attack and starring at me like I was One Direction. I looked to where the teacher would sit and saw a leprechaun sitting there. "Run down the hall way, you will see a trampoline, use it to jump out the window. You should land in a green house, jump out the left window and you should land in your brothers face." I thought about this for a second with the many brain cells I didn't have. The leprechaun seems like a nice man, must be correct and trustable. I thanked him and picked up Kuro. Everyone looked surprised, probably because a two tailed cat is freaking awesome!

I ran down the hall way to find a trampoline like the leprechaun had promised. "The leprechaun was right!" I told Kuro and jumped out the window.

I fell a couple of story's, happily feeling the wind on my face and the adrenalin traveling through my body. I landed with a crash in what looked like a green house. Looking around I found my opponent, demon plants with screaming baby roots. I grabbed my sword that sat naturals at my side. Uncovering it, I was soon welcomed by the familiar feeling of my blue flames. Sword unsheathed, I slashed randomly at the noisily plants until they where silent. I gave a bow to my (I'm sure I have one) applauding audience.

Professor Sprout pov:

I went to check on the Mandrakes, who knows what that demon, or Rin if you will has done to my precious plants. After octuple (this is a legitimate word, look it up) checks, I found no harm to the plants, except for a few weeds that have died via plant charms. With a sigh of relief, I put on my earmuffs and started to re-pot the mandrakes. I felt a strange warmth and looked up to see my worse nightmare! The demon was destroying all of the Mandrakes! All of the mandrakes were screaming, I'm just lucky that I had my earmuffs on. When I saw that all of the pants were engulfed in flames, Rin gave an drunken bow and jumped out the window!

Inspecting the damage, I saw that all of the pants visible from his point of view had been destroyed, luckily, about 3 mandrakes survived. But what the hell was he doing in my greenhouse! This will take at lest 2 mounts to regrow all the mandrakes!

Rin pov:

After destroying the all of the demon plants, I jumped out the right window as the leprechaun had instructed. I found my self on something flame-y and Yukio-y. Looking down I saw Yukio's giving his famous death stare. "Sup Yukio's!" I looked around and found my self in a class room. I saw a Bon looking guy in the back "hey Bon! Put your hair up! Your in class dude!" I got a few strange looks from that comment. Bon looked very embarrassed, that's strange of him, usually I would be in a head lock by now. "Rin, that's not Bon, Bon isn't here, that is Hermione." Yukio told me. I looked closely at Bon/Hermione "why would he change his name to Hermione? It sounds like a strange soup!" When I said this, the class erupted into laughter. Yukio walked up to me, grabbed my tail and pulled me out of the class room, if your wondering how much that hurts, shove glass up your asses, you get something like what I felt.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," when he finally dragged me out the door, he turned and said to the class "continue on your work until I come back" with that, he slammed the door, the staring competition begins. "Rin, what where you doing?!" Yukio yelled at me. I gave him a shrug "I followed the leprechauns instructions, he is really good!" When I finished this, I got a confused glare/stare, "lepreca- never mind, Rin, I need you to calm down, that or stay somewhere until you get better." Now it's my turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'calm down'? I'm perfectly fine!" When I said this, Yukio gave a sigh, grabbed my sword and was a ball of fire running down the hallway. I charged after him "GIVE IT BACK YOU FOUR EYED MOLE FACE!" He suddenly stopped in the middle of the Hall and thew the sword into a room, I charged into it and saw a strange bedroom. "Stay in here until you calm down!" I heard Yukio say. With that, he locked the door.

Professor Prince (Librarian) pov:

This demon, or as Yukio calls him 'Rin' is completely out of control! Professor Sprout was horrified to find that he had destroyed all the mandrakes he could find! The simple fact that he pulled them out of the pots could have killed himself and everyone in the surrounding class rooms! It a wonder that he is still alive!

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Professor Dumbledore fixing the dinning hall for burns.

"Professor" I start "should we not find a more suitable environment for Rin? At this rate he will destroy the entire school, perhaps the dungeons will be a good environment until he can leave?"

I look to Dumbledore, expecting him to be understanding and consider my thoughts, but he never turned from the wall.

"He will have calmed down from this soon, don't worry" he said as he continued to wave his wand at the burn marks.

The marks never seemed to change. As I further watched, I saw that they refused to be painted over.

"Professor Prince, would you kindly alert the house elves and tell them to deliver breakfast the the students rooms? The dining hall is unfit to be used"

With that, he dismissed me and walked away.

 **Hopefully I will get in the habit of posting more chapters, but until then, Allons-y!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

So, you know in the last chapter how I said I would get in the habit of posting more? Well, funny story, I broke my arm. So, if I do post anything, it will either be in a month (plus?) or be a super short chapter. Oops?

thanks for reading!myour awesome!


End file.
